Just A Letter
by Crystal Wing on Fragile String
Summary: Korra has discovered fanfiction and she's not too pleased with the authors. Other characters have heard about it and they don't care for it either. They've got something to say so listen up!
1. Korra Discovers FF

**UGH! This is the third thing I've put out today and I still haven't finished "Not Quite Sure". I promise I'm working on it though! Pinky swears! **

**I wish I had a tumblr, but I don't have a FB or Twitter. NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET MY LOK SPOILERS DAMMIT! Sigh.**

**Noo! I was wrong about Tarlock! Well, I knew he was evil and had a secret, but a blood bender? Dang!**

**As you should very well know, I OWN NOTHING BUT SHELBY THE LAPTOP AND wait no, I don't own that… I OWN SHELBY AND THAT'S IT!**

**Onward and Downward!**

Hey, it's me, your favorite Avatar (named Korra).

I recently discovered a column in the newspapers called "FanFiction" that allows regular people to submit stories under pen names. I appear to be one of the topics, especially my, currently nonexistent, love-life. And I have something to ask all of you writers:

WHY AM I OK WITH MAKING MAKO HURT ASAMI IN YOUR STORIES?

I would never intentionally hurt Asami, she's become a really good friend of mine since I started ignoring the fact that she's dating Mako! You've heard about how I made Mako comfort her after she found out that her dad was an Equalist on your magic radio, haven't you? I'm beyond jealousy! Really! Stop writing me making out (or worse) with Mako while they are dating. Sheesh!

Second, why do I always (well, sometimes) just sit around wallowing in self-pity? I'm the Avatar, I've faced Amon, I've even fought a bloodbender! So why the heck do I mope around complaining about "does Mako like me? I don't have a freaking clue!" ALL. DAY. LONG. I think I can handle these things better.

Thirdly, if it's in an alternate universe, with no bending (how could you stand it?), and everyone us out of character, why is the story still under my name? The only thing you didn't change were the names! Someone please explain!

That's all I really want to say before I send this letter to the papers. Thanks for reading! Leave a review of your thoughts and I might follow this up with another letter. Goodbye questionable authors! Have fun writing about me and my friends!

Much love hate neutral feelings,

Korra the awesomely badass Avatar.

PS I totally ship Makorra. Just saying.

**I had to add the post script. I hope you liked this! It's not very "original" but nothing in this world is original, except Pringles Original. **

**If you recognized that, pm me. You have a lot of explaining to do on WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN ALL MY LIFE!**

**REVIEW READERLINGS!**


	2. Korra VS SelfHarm Fics

**This was made for fun and not to offend anyone. If you have a problem, I apologize, but flames will only be used to practice my firebending :P**

**I own nothing. Literally, nothing. Just Shelby the Laptop.**

Dear Fanfiction writers,

Self-harm, really? I get that as the Avatar I might crack under pressure and added to my infamous love life I might be hurting, but really? Doesn't that totally counteract my whole "hero complex"? I can't save the world if I'm trying to kill myself! Plus, I have big shoes to fill! AND I barely even cry, why would I cut? C'mon, people!

Perfectly fine mentally,

Korra


	3. Skootchy hates the name Dollface

**Because that last chapter was short, I'll give you another. **

**Don't forget to leave reviews and suggestions! And remember, this isn't meant to offend anybody. I actually really like "The Dollface and the Pickpocket". And Jinoochy obviously.**

**Flames only make me feel sad that you felt angry enough to write stuff like, "You suck! Your writing is crap! Angst, angst, angst!" and I'll just ignore it. Constructive criticism is always welcome though. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing, mention of Shelby the Laptop, blah blah blah.**

Dear writers for the Fanfiction column,

Why do I always call Jinora "Dollface"? How old do you think I am? I think my grandparents might have used that! Eww… mental picture of my grandparents hitting on each other… I'm almost glad they're not around to do THAT anymore.

Disturbed and Feeling Old,

The Pickpocket

PS Does Jinora really like me? You better not be messing around! I have enough blackmail on you to shame you into moving out of Republic City for life!


End file.
